Seth's Sea Monster Story
Back in the summer of 2014 I used to live in Oregon. Nina, my wife's friend, husband John owned a nice sized boat that he had docked in one of the coastal towns. Having lived there a couple of years while only going to coast twice the entire time, when we were offered a ride on it one summer day we agreed. I had never been on a boat and I have always wanted to see what it was like to sail on the sea. I used to live in the deserts of Arizona, so living close to the sea was a real treat for me. Add to that the lush green of the state and the many forests it has and I was awe struck. I never used to see that much green in Arizona. Granted it rained all the damn time it seemed and it did get pretty cold. After all, where I lived I was only a few miles from the halfway point between the Arctic and the equator. But it was a small price to me to live in such beauty. Plus the no sales tax the state had didn't hurt its case either. Well the day of the trip I was excited. We lived maybe three hours from where they lived so we headed out early. It was ten in the morning when we arrived. The summer air was in full swing and the ocean was breathing salty. It wasn't as hot as one might expect in the summer but it was pretty warm. We went over to their oceanside property and spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon hitting the shops and eating at one of the seafood restaurants. We then went back to their place to chill for a bit before we headed out to the dock. By then it was almost five in the afternoon and the dock was part empty, probably because a lot of people had the same idea we had. When I first laid eyes on the S.S Seefahrer I was stunned. Now, to me, this was a majestic beast. To John, it was an Black Cove. He had it since 2013 and loved its roomy deck and single engine prowess. In was in awe though. I was excited to get on it. He gave me a tour of his beast before we set sail out into the pacific. We sailed out far enough that we lost sight of land. He knew the sea well and knew where the international waters were. After a bit of sailing, of which he let me take the helm, we stopped and looked out into the empty vastness which is the pacific ocean. There he produced a cooler with drinks and we sat on the deck and talked for hours. The change in temperature was noticeable when the sun set after 9 pm. We had brought coats and sweaters as they had instructed as they knew it would get a bit chilly. The moon was out but it wasn't real bright. We stayed another hour talking and not thinking about the problems in the world or in our lives for the moment. I was the one who first heard the sound emanating from the pacific waters. It was like a soft howl, but low enough that the others didn't seem to notice it. I heard it though, and began wondering what it could be. I was excited at the thought that it could be a whale. After a while it did it again, only slightly louder. This time the others heard it as well. My wife looked around and asked what that was. Nina said she didn't know and John began to actively listen as I was. After a few minutes the sound was heard again, this time instead of a howl it more like a growl. I started to suspect that it wasn't a whale and asked John if he had heard anything like that before. He said no. It got quiet again for a few minutes. My wife and Nina started to talk again when we heard a large splash which sounded way off but was loud enough for us to hear it. John said if it was a whale, the biggest one we got, and it did that in the distance, it still wouldn't have been that loud. The air suddenly turned foul and rancid. It was a horrible putrid smell, like rotting fish and ass mixed in with the salty air. My wife threw up while I held down the best I could. Then we heard the loudest growl I have ever heard. This was loud and it echoed through the air. Then we heard another loud splash. That's when John decided it was high time to get the hell out of there. As he raced to the helm to start the beast up we heard the growl again, only this time it echoed from under the water. As he started the engine the boat rocked suddenly back and forth as if a sudden wave had hit us. Once started he tried to pull forward. We moved then suddenly stopped. John pulled forward again and then suddenly stopped. We weren't moving. He did pulled forward again this time increasing speed. We didn't move an inch. I think it dawned on John and I at the same time that something was holding the boat. John let off speed and stopped it altogether. We all realized in horror at the same time that the boat was starting to move on its own out farther into sea. John immediately started moving forward again. He then reversed it and then pulled forward again. This time we felt a jerk. Something was indeed holding onto the boat. He reversed again and then pulled forward. This time it jerked followed by what sounded like a screech coming from under the water. John did this again and again. The final time he broke free. As he sped off we heard a splash, followed by the loudest screeching roar I have ever heard. This too echoed through the air. We made it back to the dock, tired and exhausted but most of all relieved to be on land. We drove back to their place where we stayed the night in the guest room. The next morning we discussed what happened over breakfast. John and I agreed that it was a sea monster of some sort. The girls weren't sure what it was but didn't want to say it was a sea monster. John and I decided to head back to the dock that day. He wanted to inspect his boat, seeing as it was dark out and the moon wasn't bright enough to really see anything. After noticing nothing around the boat he decided to check under it. He put on a swimsuit and a breathing tank (I'm not sure what they're called) and jumped in. He was under there for a few minutes before he surfaced. As I helped him up I noticed he looked a little shaken. When I asked him what was wrong he looked at me with frightened eyes. He said that whatever it was out there must have been big. When he checked the bottom, he noticed indentations on it, as if something had grabbed onto it hard. And it was on both sides of the boat and ran the length of it. And, he said, that the propeller bladed had bits of meat around it, which meant that when he broke free, he cut the thing in the process.